


【萨莫】洛丽塔 12

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 真·洛丽塔，少量性幻想及相关描写。时间半架空，近现代大繁荣时期。30岁出头萨列里 x 十四岁莫扎特（下卷17岁）第一人称，中篇，可能长，HE。





	【萨莫】洛丽塔 12

 

** **Part.** ** ** **30** **

　　他当真是一位年轻的暴君，读者，他咬得我的脖子出了血，我也只能仰倒在椅子上喘息。

　　“你是个灾星，也是个幸运儿，萨列里先生。”他伏在我胸前，双膝正跪在我腿面，我颈侧的伤口并不深，却被他的牙齿磨着，被他的舔舐濡湿，刺刺地蛰疼，这疼痛渐渐刺到我全身去了。

　　沃尔夫冈——我们的年轻绅士，平静着问：“我的母亲已经过世，爸爸也死去了，只剩一个远嫁的姐姐，你可以对我为所欲为。生活，生活，命运，我在什么时候也会突然不见？”

　　他最终将脸埋在我肩上了，不愿意让我看到他眼尾的红，但他随即又抬起那双曾经灼灼有光的眼睛，那完全不是“沃菲”的眼睛，枯涩、有耐性、极其疲倦。那也许不是“沃尔夫冈”的眼睛，当视线从虚空中轻灵的一点撤去，落在我的脸上与心上，一种非同寻常的表情在其中闪动着，这是一种受伤的、毫无自卫能力的目光，一种即将死去的人哀诉似的目光，却又是狠辣地，冷酷的。

　　“你不爱我，还是爱我？骗子，小偷，诱拐者——可怜的萨列里先生。”他只是自言自语说下去，“你以为你永远看似冷静的站着，就可以控制己身，就可以置身事外，你以为我只是个撒娇的稚童，你以为我毫无定性，你逼迫我，诱惑我，不愿意信任我，一边拘谨又一边犯罪，你几乎把自己弄成了个狼狈的赌徒——可悲的莫扎特。”

　　我揽着他的后背，一下又一下，摩挲过他漂亮的肩胛骨，以及顺曲线而下的、被褶皱衣物暴露出的一小片后腰的皮肤——被晚风拂着，悄然颤抖，却仍然温热苍白，虔诚地与我的掌心接触。可是这躯体的主人，他看穿了我，并在重重打击中摇摇欲坠，再不愿意受我摆布了。

　　“你要离开我吗？”我问。

　　“我要离开这里。”他只是说。

　　“撒谎。”

　　“好吧，我在说假话。”他无温度地笑起来。“你真可怕，萨列里先生。”

　　他仍然蜷在我怀中，因为之后长久的，无声的静寂，我以为他已经睡着，他顺从的头颅蹭着我的脖颈，一种细密而缠绵的疼痛让我浑身发颤。闭上眼睛，我可以真切地感觉到自己的心在摇摆。那是超越悲哀和痛苦的、从根本上撼动我自身存在的大起大伏。这起伏经久不息，我试着忍受，徒劳地亲吻怀中金色的发顶。

　　“我像一条被蹂躏的断了脊骨的蛇。”我低声说。

　　夜色渐渐坠落，扎进泥土深处，南半球的星斗缓缓转过天穹。有人已经永远不再痴迷于它们了，尽管它们依然在天上。这些星星，迢遥万里，从不暖人心胸，冷漠难接，亦不能使人得到慰藉，它们伤感，轻盈，有着自我的跃动。上帝却要离得近一些，难以捉摸地横亘在人与星辰之间。

　　直到我抱起沃尔夫冈，想要带他去房间睡觉，才发现他一直侧耳倾听，风声在树林中徜徉，沙沙地笑着，他的手失去所有力道垂落在我们身侧，我意识到他在哭。

　　“世界多么凶顽。”他说。

　　他无力地眨动着眼睛，似乎发出一声没有余音的叹息。

 

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **31** **

　　在这所故居，我们过了好几天，只有两个人，再也没有别人。

　　沃尔夫冈坐在钢琴前弹奏，随便连起来什么调子，在蒸腾飞旋的、他所掌控的音符的万物之中，他身上的每一个细胞都充满了感情，呼吸着丛林、飞虫、和在晨光下不停地闪动着干草的气息。无论是风，树叶，飞鸟，成千上万的昆虫低声叫着，盘旋着；蚂蚁排着队穿过道路寻找糖浆。他并不多么热爱这个地方，但不知为什么，这里和我们所热爱的一切都是如此水乳交融，过去的那些年月似乎根本不能将这一切从心头抹去。

　　只有外面好像不一样，在房子外墙壁上爬满的无名无名藤蔓，枝叶亢张地是一团摇曳不定的黄铜色和紫红色，那是从隔壁高壮的麦基太太家蔓延过来的，那位无聊而聒噪的主妇，和丈夫打架之后躺进了铁轨，死在一年零三个月前。

　　沿着砖瓦生长出来的弯弯长藤，没有一株离得了他们的扎根之地，正如无论是沃尔夫冈还是南内尔，都离不了他们的老屋和故乡，那种长久的孤独将一直伴随他们。

　　但那份孤独，竟在这几天中渐渐遏抑住他内心的哀愁，有一种野性的力量被孕育出来。在大钟指针旋转的金色光影下面，他以清澈而懒散的声音哼起了歌：我今天生活在这个世界，有人唾骂，有人吹夸，有人亲吻我的脸颊。我自己去摘花，活着的时候，我向你大喊，你怎么不给我鲜花……

　　钟摆的锤影在他的手上拂动，像是不停击打他纤细的指骨。后来，他回忆最后一次见到母亲的情景——就如同他生命中每次普通的离开的那一天，她伏在床上痛哭，长长的睡裙上面钉着抽搐发亮的小扣子，列奥波德几次来催说已经到了时候，她好像没听见——她睡在那里，像船舱的玻璃上反映的海，亮亮的扣子一闪一闪，是海洋的无穷无尽的颠簸悲恸。

　　在他叙说的时候，我站在那儿，离他十步远，他并不开口叫我过去。我们之间是永远相隔的，但是，只要我还在呼吸，还有思想，我就必须爱他。

　　他心中有个固执的意志，那是很可以对我胸怀中的日见膨胀的贪恋与贪婪宣战，而把它歼灭的。甚至现在，他可以这样做，他可以故意地驾驭我的所有。他不知何时明白了——有了自我的人，和有全身全心欲爱的人，这其间是有天壤之别，前者似乎平凡，但是从整个心欲陷进崇恋的人，到找回了自我的人，那一切就和旧日大不相同。

　　“原谅我吧。”我说。

　　他温和地看着我。“我该原谅什么呢？”

　　“所有。”我抵着门框，竭力不使自己垂下头去。“你的囚犯，你的信徒，我的心脏上刻的沃菲和沃尔夫冈，我手握的鞭子和糖，还有……”

　　“还有安东尼奥·萨列里。”他说。

　　我捂住脸，痛苦地蹲下身去。“我爱你，”我祈求他，“别这样对我——别这样对我！”

　　在这之前，我还深深地，深深地沉眠在一切阴郁的中心里，沉眠在开化以前的睡梦里。

　　一直以来我所觉得新奇的并不是热情，而是那渴望的贪恋。这是我一向所惧怕的，因为这种贪恋的情感要使我失掉力量——我现在依然惧怕，唯恐我陷落得过深时，我要把自己迷失了，把自己抹杀了。可我挣扎的时候，就把泥浆抹的满身都是——多么狼狈，安东尼奥·萨列里！

　　骄傲的、聪明的沃尔夫冈，我的小小的天才，他从不愿像未开化似地被驯养而成为一个奴隶。他决不要成为一个奴隶，他惧怕我所有不自知的心情，但是他宁愿不去立刻反抗，我现在知道他爱我了。

　　“我爱你，”所以我固执重复着，“我现在知道你爱我。”

　　他似乎无力地瘫坐在琴凳上，渐渐倒露出一丝怀念的神色，像条柔软的鱼，滑落到地毯上去，凳角勾住他的衣服，将他的胸膛都袒露出来，即便看不清皮肉遮住的血管和骨骼，下面依然有颗心脏在年轻地跳动呢。

　　“过来吻我，萨列里先生，”他无所谓似的对我招手，“我突然有了那么点儿浪漫的情绪。”

　　我们仿佛醉醺醺的了，连彼此的样子也看不清，但总有些固执的感觉，很莫名，在那个橙紫的深夜，疯狂蔓延生长的阴影还缠绕在我们周身，无所谓爱意之类，也毫无别的法子——他了解我的心思，正如我知晓他，我们洞悉一切，但事情总归无可奈何。隔着那一小片阴影，我们可怜巴巴地接吻，现在谁也不再哭了，只有窗外呜咽的风声。

　　“我一辈子都要跟着让我有感觉有兴趣的人一起。”他轻声对我的耳朵告密：“因为在我心目中，真正的人也许有时候会疯疯癫癫的，他们爱生活，希望拥有一切，也从不疲倦，从不讲些平凡的东西，要像奇妙的黄色罗马烟火那样，不停地喷发火花。”

　　“我是那样的人吗？”

　　“你不是。”他笑起来，“像我一样——他们傲慢，无礼，我特别特别爱你！”

 

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **32** **

　　我们离开的时候，送别的是一群和安娜·玛利亚或列奥波德·莫扎特都不相干的人，时间只短短过去几年，一切都已经大变样。所有人都腼腆地向沃尔夫冈微笑，这意味着如果见面要说话的时候，他们宁愿躲开他。他们并不是不喜欢他。

　　现在他明白了：只是由于那些人发觉他和我——两个人落落寡合，这就使他们忐忑不安。但是在这个孤远的小城，对他们如此熟悉，而对我们又是突然陌生的世界里，沃尔夫冈开始更加理解他们了。

　　在我们一起走向车站的时候，他甚至扭头挥了挥手。“再见！”他又深深弯腰行了个礼，然后跳起来跑向我。

　　“人很多，你不能就这样扑到我怀里。”我说。

　　他气恼地大叫：“你在说什么胡话？”

　　我摇摇头，我们坐上火车，一起读着报纸和信，往远处去了。

　　还有很多事情没有解决，在之前，我总试图去淡化它们，并不多着墨，但如今我们总要面对的是：假传成真的关于同性丑闻的指责，我与沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特混迹一处所招来的攻击，以及这个小害虫历来耀武扬威的后遗症。

　　“新音乐家”们公认安东尼奥·萨列里是低调优雅，毫无瑕疵的绅士。幻想破灭之后，我变成了虚伪的卑劣小人，一个下流的鸡奸犯。作为补充的是另一个谣言，说这个圈子一定会封杀我们，毕竟——哪怕抛开丑闻，那个傲慢的年轻小子才华横溢，却一直不容于此。

　　使人好笑的事是：等到大家都在各种半真半假的消息中，非要认定了事情是如何如何以后，无论是故交好友，抑或曾经在路上问候的远亲近邻，便纷纷作出反应。

　　我得把这些归结为基本两大类：

　　第一类反应来自那些原本不被重视的人，这些人开始露出一种古怪地善意了：一种有着秘密勾当时会意而又忸怩的善意，正象两个男人在一家妓院偶然相逢时，有些窘迫，同时又高兴地觉得对方被拉下泥潭，一种类乎友爱的默契在彼此之间滋生了。又因为沃尔夫冈从没有过遵奉于人的名声，他们于是更加自鸣得意。

　　第二种类型的反应来自那些说不清是否为朋友的绅士。他们曾经认为沃尔夫冈太过年轻，不必认真对待，亦或是对他的轻浮感到不满，也从不愿意看他的作品。如今甚至要联合起来发布声明，绝不要和“鸡奸犯”握手言欢，尽管没有人要求他们这样做。

　　亲爱的、正翻阅这些字迹的人们，你我都不可能摆脱时钟的束缚，彼此都已沦为社会这个时钟的齿轮，一旦少了齿轮，时钟就会出乱子。纵然自己渴望率性而为，周遭也不容许，我们虽然得到了安定，但失去自由也是不争的事实。

　　在那些畅想的爱情小说中，我们何尝不能勇敢回击，大声宣布，在无尽的恶意中自以为靠着情感可以战胜一切？可我和我的沃尔夫冈，贪安稳就没有自由，要自由就要历些危险。只有这两条路。

　　“我们难道要躲藏吗，萨列里先生？”

　　“要藏起来，要藏起来我们各自的一半呢。”

　　他看着我，似乎有一种冲动驱使他，使他想要告诉我：他并不惧于和我共同面对的一切，对于大人们的自以为是，他总有不解和不满。就在火车隆隆的躁动中，我拉上了隔间的门，我们靠在一起，窗户上有我们的倒影，他看了半天，用手遮住了。

　　“你必须都跟我说，亲爱的安东尼奥。”他说，“你不能总用一个亲吻或拥抱，就以为自己是充满了燃料的火车——不是这样的事儿。”

　　“我当然跟你说：我接下来还要和你一起，看你光芒四射地站在台上指挥大乐队，在沙龙表演和畅谈。”

　　“甜言蜜语的家伙。”

　　“我在说实话，”我轻声说。“暴徒，小人，酒鬼，所幸咱们还没被真正抓住什么事实，否则这些人围拢上来，挥舞拳头，就没有任何辩驳的理由了，我们会被杀死。连警察都会悄悄跑掉。”

　　他沉默下来，突然又急切地抬头了：“我知道那个——我不是什么都不知道——”

　　“我向你保证，沃尔夫冈，无论我们在什么境地，我不让你孤零零的站在那里，我保证。”

　　他了然了，伸手过来抚摸我的脸颊，最后又捏了捏我的耳垂，他的神色柔软的不像话。

　　我们在下车的时候，看到了两个人，达彭特和奎尔第。

　　“怎么办呢？”奎尔第敲着他的拐杖，头微微歪着，帽檐下的眼睛审视地看着我，也看沃尔夫冈。

　　“一直以来，您和您的朋友们以为我是什么样？”我说，“人总是拘泥于外部的壳子，可现在我却畏缩了，厌倦了，因此让我们离开吧，先生。我只是个可怜的监护者，带着挚友的遗孤。无论你们如何指责。”

　　“那你们需要一个发布会。”奎尔第说。他随即摸了摸鼻子，用拐杖指着沃尔夫冈：“瞧你，小害虫，你多么麻烦。”

　　可是没人搭理他了——接下来都是慢慢要做的事。达彭特笑了起来，带我们走到大街上，送我们坐进车里后离开。轮子总在运转，汽车的轮子又转起来了，奎尔第被扔在后面，他今天系着滑稽的红色网格领结，和玛丽的鲜红一起在街道尽头不见。

　　事情还很多要处理呢，沃尔夫冈喋喋不休地抱怨这些，他又开始闹脾气，把腿压在我膝上晃来晃去，弄脏了一点车坐垫。直到我们到达目的地，他伸手重重地拍打那块毛织物，灰尘仆仆升高，在桔色的、光影挣动的黄昏盘旋。钢琴和小提琴的旋律依稀可闻，从附近不知名的窗户丝丝缕缕地旋转。我们并没有多少东西，他夹着乐谱，我拿着旧提箱。我们就这样匆匆走过。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　到这里吧，我也不愿意重读一遍，女士们，先生们，也许里面倒是有不少颠三倒四，有不少错漏。所有故事等到叙述的时候其实都只是老生常谈，我的一切都是一样。

　　我们故事里的主人公，由他的动机、渴望，和勃发的野心而论，只能说他的一生都被强烈的欲望所牵动。与其说他的一生是一种破碎的现实，倒不如说是对梦逐渐消失的感觉。愿从此人们都爱护那些柔软天真，却伴随恶质的稚子，他们将萌发，最终使你睡着或醒了。

　　当我写到一半时睡着了，后来我又醒过来，一半和另一半，我最终渐渐选择做一个诚实的人——我的文字便越来越平淡无奇，所以当兴致勃勃的读者打开这些陈述，他也许会在故事近尾时越发感到无聊。一个乏味的故事，一个奇怪的时代，这就是我能分享的全部，但在那时，我却已经不在人世，只有我的魂灵兴致勃勃在这儿瞧着——

　　当然，我从不想和你说话。

 ==================洛丽塔·全文完====================

 


End file.
